


Kiseki no Princess

by SapphireMoons



Series: A Moment In Time [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Princess Princess (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (with Momoi), Aomine is In Denial, Crossdressing, Fluff, GOM Antics, GOM and Kuroko Are Princesses, Kuroko Sells His Male Pride For Milkshakes, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Teikou Era, Teikou is An All-Boys School, everyone is pretty, implied GoM/Kuroko, princess princess AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoons/pseuds/SapphireMoons
Summary: Kuroko is the new transfer student. His new (almost) all boys school is weird. His friends (who are Princesses) are even weirder. He is just in it for the milkshakes.
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: A Moment In Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768309
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	Kiseki no Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Note: You don't have to know Princess Princess to understand the one-shot. 
> 
> Basically, pretend that Teikou is an all-boys school and to have proper motivation and for boys to have fulfillment in their boorish school life, they choose several first-years (who are pretty and have appropriate personalities) to dress up as Princesses for the whole year. And for their job, they are given certain benefits and rewards for their duties (basically cheering on their teams, greeting the students to liven the school life, cross-dress, etc.).

He didn't trust it.

Plain and simple.

Such were accurate words to describe Kuroko Tetsuya currently with his natural ability to be invisible and unnoticed. But with his unearthly power ~~even with the sliding door inconvenience~~ , it came with the advantage of seeing people without their shields up and overhearing things that they would have no party be aware of. Therefore, when he introduced himself ~~announced his presence~~ to the principal of Teikou, a ~~nearly~~ all-male school that was also one of the highest ranking schools of Tokyo, and was given an one-over with an approving look, he was _suspicious_.

 ~~And low-key creeped out.~~ Not that it showed on his facially paralyzed muscles.

"I think you will receive a _very_ warm welcome here in Teikou, Kuroko-kun. Despite your low presence that is, once they notice you, I believe everyone will be glad to welcome you."

Kuroko briefly wondered if this counted as sexual harassment.

"…Thank you, sir."

"Allow me to give you a piece of advice, Kuroko-kun." The principal smiled, seeing Kuroko's mild confusion. "Common sense is not applicable here, victory in our school is acquired through other means than the traditional incentives."

"Are you suggesting underhanded tactics, sir?"

The principal laughed heartily as he smiled knowingly. "I think you will fit right in at our ~~almost~~ all-boys school, Kuroko-kun."

And without further explanation ~~leaving Kuroko wondering if it was through drug cartels or student trafficking~~ , he was led out of the office and walked to his homeroom class.

It was odd of the principal to go into a lecture of how hard it was to come to Teikou at such a time, only to change his mind the moment he looked him over.

Kuroko looked over himself. 

Other than his old school uniform, there was nothing out of place… he was pretty sure…

As per protocol, Kuroko entered the class after he was asked, only to find a classroom full of boys that were... were they blushing at him?

(After he asked them to take care of him for the year as a new transfer student, finally noticing him.)

_What was wrong with this school?_

* * *

_So, he wasn't drinking too many vanilla milkshakes and had really seen a navy-haired girl in a frilly, gothic Lolita style dress jump out from a tree this morning_. Kuroko thought to himself as he finally met Aomine Daiki outside the make-up and dress in the dorms of the Teikou after making fuss that he didn't have a fetish or was into that sort of thing.

~~Hm. Sure.~~

Though, he had a feeling Akashi-kun (the handsome, rich, _bowed-to-by-everyone,_ student representative of their class) knew the entire time of his tour of the school what the cause of his confusion when others referred to him as qualified to be 'that'.

Apparently, the school as a ~~nearly~~ all boys school had a system — called the P-System, to fulfill the need of the male students to have something to enrich their lives with since there was only two girls in the school: Momoi (who was too good for any male teenager to have the courage to ask out) and some other irrelevant-to-the-plot girl.

And since beautiful boys existed in their first-year in the prime of their beauty, the school used them to their advantage, by making them dress in drag and currently, there was five Princesses: Aka-hime, Mido-hime, Ao-hime, Ki-hime and Murasaki-hime.

The Kiseki Princesses with their respective color, that happened to coincidentally coincide with their names.

Kuroko stared at the senpai with his stoic default face, ignoring Akashi, who excused himself to his 'job' with a protesting Aomine by his side (read: dragged away with a non-consenting Aomine).

"…And how does this pertain to me, senpai?" Kuroko asked after the two princesses left.

The man smiled happily. "You've been assigned to P-Room, Kuroko-kun."

 _P-Room._ Kuroko's eyes widened fractionally. _**Princess**_ _Room._

 _I knew there was something wrong with this place._ Kuroko hugged his milkshake close to his person. _I must be careful._

~~Or there would be a Kuro-hime soon.~~

* * *

When Nijimura-senpai (and current Student Body President, _dictator / tyrant_ , and former Princess — they had a thing for tough princesses that looked good in leather and could kick their ass that year) offered Kuroko a position to be a Princess, even after learning of all the advantages ~~_bribery_~~ , Kuroko was unsure.

"We serve vanilla milkshakes at our cafe and you are given free ones at your lesiur—"

"I humbly accept, Nijimura-senpai."

With the right price, Kuroko sold his soul and male dignity to the devil — with an amused Akashi, surprised Midorima, gaping Aomine, excited Kise, and a hungry Murasakibara.

It appeared now that they were colleagues. ~~Anything for his vanilla milkshakes.~~

Ushered immediately to the home economics classroom, it was there that Kuroko was given the rundown and the apparent hierarchy of the Princesses.

"Akashi is the oldest and the one who is in charge, when Nijimura-senpai doesn't reel us in." Aomine grumbled as they waited — Nijimura having given the task of introducing the reins to the other princesses. "And he's known as the Crown Princess."

"Crown Princess?" Kuroko blinked. "I thought we were all just Princesses."

"We have nicknames associated with our reputations too, Kuro-chin~" Murasakibara stated, chewing on some taffy. "Otherwise, we're usually called our color with 'hime' at the end."

Kuroko nodded. _Okay. Why not._ "So, why is Akashi-kun called _Crown Princess?"_

"Well, Akashicchi is known for his charisma and overall reputation and gave him the nickname of Crown Princess."

Kuroko later learned that the student representative was the heir to be the next president after Nijimura-senpai, groomed and with natural leadership skills that made any competent fool wish to be in his servitude. In other words, a more polite, dangerous, and younger Nijimura-senpai.

"And besides, Tetsuya, is it so inaccurate?"

Once in drag, Kuroko was hard to disagree. Akashi-kun was truly the embodiment of royalty, even in make-up and a dress.

He was ~~almost~~ jealous, the queenly status of the redhead.

"What is everyone else's?" Kuroko asked, still waiting for this famous Momoi to arrive — manager of the Princesses because of her skill in making clothes. The ~~only rea~~ l female here.

"I'm known as the Model Princess!" Kise-kun announced as he held out his newest catalog of Kise-kun in a princess ringlet wig in various trending outfits.

"Kise-kun must love himself very much. To carry pictures of himself."

"Yup." Aomine pops with a shrug.

"Ryota is prone to it, after all." Akashi gives Kuroko a look. "We have been trying to remedy his illness."

"Kise-chin is sick."

"Gemini's are known for their madness." 

_"ALL_ OF YOU ARE _SO MEAN_ TO ME! EVEN _YOU_ , KUROKOCCHI~!"

Moving on, as they ignored the blonde princess' protests ~~and catalog~~ , they continued with the nicknames.

"Midorimacchi's known as the Tsundere Princess."

" _Ah_. I see. Very accurate." Kuroko nods as they all send him one back, ignoring the sputtering of Midorima.

"What do you mean by _accurate_ , Kuroko?!"

"Come now, Shintarou, everyone in the school has already figured it out along with Tetsuya. There's no use in being denial now. Though, if you stop, you will need a new nickname." Akashi looked thoughtful as he and Kuroko stared at the tsundere, not at all concerned at possible throwing of the lucky item in his hand.

It was not that hard to dodge a handheld mirror. ~~The shards, in the other hand...~~

"Yeah _._ What idiot _doesn't_ know you're a tsundere?"

"Mine-chin, have you looked at a mirror recently?" The giant holds up the inside-out of his potato chip bag. "Here. Take a good _long_ look~"

"Aominecchi knows he's an idiot so soon?!" Kise gasps.

_"OI!"_

Next was Murasakibara.

"Murasakibaracchi's the Snack Princess!"

"…Aka-chin~ _Snacks_."

"You have only five more for today, Atsushi. You know what happens when you overeat." Despite the scolding tone, the red princess handed over another bag of chips from... _somewhere_. Kuroko decided that Akashi-kun had a more powerful ability his natural invisibility. He must be careful.

" _Om nom…"_

"So, Murasakibara-kun is motivated to do the job only because of the food vouchers." He concludes, staring at the giant who is ignoring all of them outside of his food.

"Like you have room to talk, Tetsu. You're here for your _mil—OW!"_

"Aomine-kun talks too much." Kuroko states before they move on.

"Aominecchi's the Rebel Princess!"

"As expected of Aomine-kun." Kuroko nods sagely, stroking his non-existent beard.

_"What do you mean by as expected?!"_

"Atsushi already told you, Daiki. Look in the mirror. You can use Shintarou's lucky item." Akashi suggested from his ~~throne~~ chair.

"Do not touch my property, you _aho_."

_"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING AN AHO?!"_

"Please do not curse, Aomine-kun, it is not proper of a young lady."

"That's right, Aominecchi! What kind of example are you giving Kurokocchi!?"

"Where is your manly pride, Tetsu?! Men are manly for a reason, we don't dress up in _cute dresses and frilly shit!"_

"Such pride is _nothing_ before our needs, Aomine-kun." ~~Vanilla milkshakes are worth it.~~

"And you, out of all us, are enjoying those particular photoshoots." Akashi smirked as Aomine grew red. "I saw your magazines, Daiki. Do not act as though you don't _like_ it."

 _"WAIT."_ Kise gasps, looking at the blushing Aomine in a new light. "Akashicchi, are you saying... _AOMINECCHI_ HAS A _FETISH?!"_

_"The fuck?! KISE. **NO."**_

_Ah_. Aomine exploded.

After resolving eruption ~~of Mt. Aomine-kun's Fetish~~ , they managed to lapse into a small but comfortable silence. If a tumbling and arguing ball of Kise and Aomine on the floor with a watching Murasakibara, an unbothered Midorima and Akashi conversing with Kuroko could be counted as such. 

"With so many princesses available, am I even needed?" Kuroko wondered aloud, unaffected by the argument that he caused in the background.

"It is the concept of options." Akashi explained as he sent pointed look to Midorima to end the noise with his heterochromic eyes. "With many different Princesses, each has a unique concept and personality of their own — allowing the student population to choose their Princess of choice to idolize. And besides, Tetsuya, isn't it interesting?"

Kuroko rose an eyebrow. "Interesting is an _understatement_ , Akashi-kun."

Akashi smirked lightly. "Welcome to Teikou, Tetsuya."

* * *

He had a confession. It was not as bad as Kuroko initially believed.

Backstage for his introduction to the school auditorium, Kuroko stared at his reflection in hidden fascination.

The concept was a private school girl — therefore, they dressed simply compared to the other selections by Momoi-san.

~~(Aomine-kun nearly fainted at the sight of the wedding dresses.~~

~~Akashi whispered to him "Graduation," before the tanned male fell over.)~~

But as the beginning of new semester, spring uniforms were the choice.

Kuroko wore a black skirt with a white stripe at the hem under a light blue shirt and and a thin white sweater, with a black bow at his collar. Milky white thighs were exposed to under knee where white socks began and ended with brown Mary Janes as Kuroko twirled for a moment, internally glad for the black shorts underneath. His wig was a short one, a bob of cornflower blue locks that looked silky to the touch as bangs dusted his forehead, two black clips on each side just above his ear to hold them away from his alabaster cheeks. His blank eyes were lightly outlined with mascara to make them even bigger as light pink colored his lips.

According to Momoi, he was cute enough to kidnap and keep forever in her basement. ~~He blandly asked her to please not try.~~

Kuroko, in the other hand, felt… _pretty_.

As the moment he emerged from the dressing room, his fellow princesses had actually managed to spot him.

Kise was in the same ensemble, only his hair was a cascade of princess ringlets, tied into two low ponytails with light blue ribbons at his collarbone — his long lashes noticeable with volumed mascara and amber eyes alluring.

Aomine, in the other hand, forwent the sweater and had his collar popped to reveal collarbone and the bow at his faux bust low. Other than extensions to the navy locks that made his messy look scream rebel, Aomine was relatively unchanged other than bold eyeliner.

Akashi was dressed as promptly as Kuroko, his fiery red hair now a tame waterfall of ruby down his back as unruly bangs kissed just over his outlined heterochromic eyes.

Beside him was Midorima, who was complaining how short the skirt was, was in a wig of soft green, braided into two neat and low plaits with black ribbons — he still wore glasses to which hid light mascara on those emerald eyes.

Lastly, was Murasakibara who was only permitted lollipops. His hair was pinned into a simple high bun as side bangs dangled at his ears — his lips were red from the red candy and eyes lightly outlined.

"YOU LOOK SO _CUTEEE_ , KUROKOCCHI~!"

"Please let go of my person, Kise-kun."

"You heard him! _Get off, Kise!"_

"I have to agree with Ryota, Tetsuya. You look rather adorable when cross-dressing."

"Please do not encourage him, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied flatly as he removed himself from the conflict between Aomine and Kise. "I am ready to simply do my job for today and get out of this make-up."

"I personally find the wig the most troublesome." Akashi agreed, as he ran a hand down the locks, smooth. Then from grandmother knows where, he twirled a pair of sharp scissors. "You're lucky that yours is so short, Tetsuya."

Kuroko eyed the scissors warily. "Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"Aka-chin. It's almost time."

" _Ah_. Then we should go get ready in our positions."

"With the scissors, Akashi?"

"Of course, Shintarou."

"Did Nijimura-senpai let you, Akashicchi?"

"What Nijimura-senpai doesn't know won't hurt him."

"That's against the rules."

"We're hearing this from Mine-chin?"

_"Shut it."_

And with that, Kuroko was introduced as the newest princess — and after no one noticed him in the beginning, only to ' _suddenly_ ' appear a moment after everyone was confused that the spotlight was empty, Kuroko's nickname as a princess was coined: the Phantom Princess.

* * *

The school has a collective nosebleed and multiple fainting incidents the day the Phantom Princess smiles when ~~she~~ he receives a vanilla milkshake in her gothic Lolita dress.

* * *

" _Wait_. _That_ was how your first year of middle school was?!"

Kuroko nodded, sipping his milkshake in Maji Burger innocently. They were the only ones that made it similar enough to Teikou's. "Hai."

" _Don't you, '_ _Hai_ _' me!_ I thought you all were in the basketball stage in your first year, trying to be National Champions in the middle school prefecture! N-Not crossdressing!"

"We were, Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied with the calmness of a wise monk. "I never said that we did not do anything outside of basketball together either. You asked if we ever did anything together, outside of basketball when we were in Teikou. I answered."

"Y-Yeah. But not something like _that!"_

Kuroko tilted his head before sipping more of his shake. "Though, I have to admit. It was hard to explain that we were the regulars for the Championship _and_ also our own cheerleaders — we were dressed as nurses at the time. It was a good thing Momoi-san was there."

Not to mention the times they were hit on. That stopped after Nijimura-senpai had a _conversation_ with them.

"I don't need the mental picture."

"You don't have to imagine." Kuroko shrugged. "Momoi-san has pictures." ~~_And more..._~~

"Y-You guys took _pictures_?!" Kagami blinked. "I think I would rather _die_ than let anyone take pictures of me cross-dressing."

"Aomine-kun said the same thing. But didn't protest because it would have ruined our make-up. It took hours to do, and therefore, touch up." Kuroko looked thoughtful, removing his mouth from the straw as he explained. "There's a reason our school was known for victory."

"I thought it was because of the whole motto and 'Kiseki no Sedai' crap!"

"It was." Kuroko agreed, ~~(Teikou was at Nationals for every sport and won every single one of them, in their first year in particular, with overwhelming numbers of recording-breaking ability.)~~ before pointing out. "But only for the basketball team in terms of players. We had be in victorious in the other sports as well — and the reason for it, was our status as a princess. The benefits outweighed the costs in the end."

Kagami rose an eyebrow. "Why? It sounded like a ton of work to me."

"It opened the door to more willing sights that we realized into high school."

"…D-Did you just imply that you and your crazy Kiseki friends _like_ cross-dressing?"

Kuroko shrugged like Kagami noted how normal the weather was. "Only me now, as I am the only that fits the outfits anymore, Kagami-kun. We are having new ones commissioned by Momoi-san now, that our spat has been resolved. Akashi-kun likes me in a yukata, Kise-kun has nosebleeds when I try on maid outfits, Murasakibara-kun prefers me in only an apron, Midorima-kun blushes when I wear nurse uniforms while Aomine-kun has a fondness for leather and heels—"

 _"Please stop."_ Kagami looked like he was imitating very red and bright tomato.

Kuroko obliges, unfazed. He supposed Kagami-kun didn't have to hear his boyfriends' outfit preferences for him. ~~_Oh well._~~

A small silence before Kagami breaks it, not looking at his shadow in the eye.

"…Howdoesitfeel?"

The phantom rose an eyebrow at the word slur but having dealt with a perverted Kise, leering Aomine and shyer than turtles Midorima — he was a master by now. "How does _what_ feel, Kagami-kun?"

"D-Dressing like that." Kagami was as bright as his hair.

_"Pretty."_

_"Oh Oha-Asa."_

* * *

EXTRA:

"Who was Haizaki-kun, senpai?"

Nijimura waved aside the question, signing off for more frills for the newest collection of Victorian dresses. "He was dismissed from the P-System."

"Oh." Kuroko hums, adjusting his wig.

"Moron decided that cornrows was fucking fashionable. As if I will let _that_ fashion statement be a Princess."


End file.
